Coordination
by Lily Ikari Universe
Summary: Traduction de cym70. Amethyste pense que Peridot et Lapis sortent ensemble, Lapis pense que Peridot et Amethyste sortent ensemble, et Peridot a obtenu toute ces connaissances sur les relations sociales par la TV. Elles le comprendrons peut-être bien un jours (Lapamedot week 2016)


Résumé :Traduction de cym70. Amethyste pense que Peridot et Lapis sortent ensemble, Lapis pense que Peridot et Amethyste sortent ensemble, et Peridot a obtenu toute ces connaissances sur les relations sociales par la TV. Elles le comprendrons peut-être bien un jours (Lapamedot week 2016)

* * *

"Hey," appela Amethyste, passant sa tête par la porte de la grange. "Quelqu'un est là ?"

"Juste moi," dit Lapis avec méfiance, levant les yeux du roman qu'elle lisait dans un coin éloigné de la grange. "Peridot est sortie."

"Oh, Euh, ouai, j'avait oublié." Elle répondit d'un ton embarassé mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir.

"... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Non !" Amethyste répondit rapidement "Jveux dire, un peu, mais ..."

"Elle reviendra à temps pour notre habituel épisode de Camp Pining Heart."

"Dacc'"

Lapis la regarda, ses yeux s'étrécissant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Amethyste ne partait pas. "Quoi ?" Demanda t'elle plus franchement.

Amethyste rompi le contact visuel, trainant ses pieds par terre avec un peu trop de vigueur. "Chais pas. Je m'imaginais juste que jte dois des excuses pour avoir été une abrutie avec toi l'autre jour."

"De quel jour peux-tu bien parler ?" Demanda Lapis sarcastiquement.

Elle haussa les épaules, laissant ses cheveux tomber sur son visage. "Le jour où toi et P-dot essayaient de nous impressionner avec toute votre ..." Elle gesticula les bras en désignant tout la grange comme un ensemble.

"Meep morp." Devina Lapis.

"Ouai, ça. J'était trop prise dans mes propres problèmes et j'ai un peu cassé votre délire."

"En effet."

L'oeil visible d'Amethyste se tourna d'un coup pour la fixer "Tu ne vas pas rendre ça facile, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lapis croisa les bras. "Peri à été très déçu . Elle pensais vraiment vous impressionner avec tout ça."

"Attend, tu m'en veux parce que j'ai contratrié Peridot ? Et pas parce que j'ai appelé vos morps 'une perte de temps' et parlé de tu-sais-qui ?"

"Je peux être énervée pour plus d'une raison" Dit Lapis sèchement. "Et tu peux l'appeler Japser."

Elle remua inconfortablement. "Et bien, Peri a dit ..."

"Peridot dit beaucoup de choses."

"Mais tu n'aimes pas parler d'elle." Dit Amethyste exaspérée.

"Non, en effet" confirma Lapis, sa voix basse "mais je n'attends pas non que tout le monde de marche sur des oeufs avec moi. J'apprécie que Peridot ne la remette pas tout le temps sur le tapis mais ..." Ses doigts se serrèrent autours de son bras "C'est ma colocataire. Toi et les autres êtes différents."

"Ça ne veux pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être compréhensif à propos de ça." marmonna Amethyste "Tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne vais pas te forcer. J'ai pas d'intérêt à te faire sentir mal."

"... Merci." Répondit-elle lentement.

"Ouai. Donc ... Désolé. Je sais que je n'ai pas été agréable dernièrement."

Lapis hocha la tête, se détendant dans sa posture.

"Aussi, le truc de prisonnier était plutôt insensible de ma part, Peri m'a déjà repris pour celle-là." Elle ajouta, gênée, forcant un sourire. "Désolée d'avoir été maladroite l'autre jours aussi."

Son regard s'adoucit juste un peu. "Excuses acceptées."

"Merci." Amethyste fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. "Donc, euh, des nouveaux morps ?"

Lapis la scruta, ne savant pas Amethyste si se moquait d'elle ou non.

"Sérieusement," Insista-t'elle "J'adore mettre la pagailles avec pleins de trucs. Montre moi ce que tu as."

Lapis décroisa lentement les bras. "Okay."

* * *

En rentrant à la maison, Peridot trouva Lapis et Amethyste affalées dans le camion aménagé en canapé.

" Salut Lapis ! Salut Amethyste !" les héla-t'elle "Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?"

" La saison 1"lui répondit Lapis.

" Lapis me donne un cours intensif, " Ajouta Amethyste joyeusement. " Je ne savais pas que ta série était si compliquée !"

Peridot grimpa à toute vitesse à l'arrière du camion pour rejoindre les autres et sauta à côté d'Amethyste "La _vraie_ complexité commence à se révéler dans la saison 2 – Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

" Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que moi et Lapis, on échange des histoires de Peri ?" Blagua-t'elle, pensant que son sourire décrédibiliserait un peu se qu'elle venait de dire

Les joues de l'autre se colorèrent " _Je_ -Je m'en fiche ! Quelle type d'histoire ?" demanda-elle.

" De type mignon " Répondit Amethyste, souriant en voyant le visage de Peridot grimacer d'embarras "N'est-ce pas Lappy ?"

" C'est Lapis. " dit elle, toujours fixée sur la TV.

" Les surnoms signifient de l'affection et de l'amitié" Dit Peridot, d'un ton professoral "Et je ne suis pas mignonne ! "

" Je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter à propos de ça. " réppliqua Lapis

" Moi je vais le faire ! Peri est super mignonne. Et tu dois toujours me raconter la fin de cette histoire Lapis."

" Donc tu connais mon nom. "

" Faut bien, pour que je fasse des surnoms cools." Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Lapis lui donna un regard à moitié amusé " D'accord, je la finirais. "

" _Quelle_ histoire ? " Demanda Peridot intamment.

Elle ricana " Tu sais laquelle. "

" _Lapis_! " geignit elle " Tu avais promis de ne pas en parler ! "

Lapis rit et tendit sa main pour la passer sur la tête de Peridot " Pas celle _vraiment_ embarassante. Notre pacte de colocation est sauf. "

Peridot souffla, se calmant un peu. " Bien "

"Attend, vous avez un pacte les gars ? " demanda Amethyste " Je veux en être. "

" Tu n'es pas notre colocataire. "

" Alleeeez, je ne peux pas être une membre honoraire ? "

" Bon ... "Peridot jeta un regard à Lapis, qui haussa les épaules et opina de la tête. " Okay ! " Amethyste, tu fais officiellement parti comme membre honoraire de cet arrangement.

" Géniale ! "

* * *

Etre un membre honoraire avait ses privilèges. Amethyste passait une bonne partie de son temps libre dans la grange, écoutant Peridot faire des diatribes sur _Camp Pining Hearts_ , ramenant des mangas qu'elle recommandait à Lapis, ou les aidant sur leur dernier Morps. Et, dans l'après-midi, elles discutaient ensembles, paresseusement allongées, par dessus le bourdonnement de la télévision.

Peridot et Lapis étaient vraiment de bonne compagnie, et Amethyste se sentait un peu mal de penser que cette dernière était loin d'être amusante. Lapis pouvait avoir ses mauvais jours- et quand c'était le cas, Amethyste et Peridot lui donnaient le bon équilibre entre attention et espace- Mais elle prennait vraiment plaisir à sa liberté. Amethyste l'appréciait de plus en plus, elle comprenait mieux son sens de l'humour qu'elle avait sous-estimé et passait plus de temps avec elle. Et, bien sûr, Peridot restait Peridot. Un enthousiasme débordant s'échappait d'elle à chaque nouveau projet, et Amethyste pouvait à peine associer cette personne animée et pleine de joie avec la gemme irritable et détachée qui avait menacé la sécurité de cette planète quelques mois plus tôt.

La grange était géniale, et être avec Lapis et Peridot était génial. Honnêtement, si elle n'était pas aussi attachée à sa chambre -et à sa famille- au temple, elle aurait décidée de devenir leur colocataire pour de bon. Mais la situation actuelle était parfaite, avec elle, apparaissant régulièrement dans la grange pour voir si l'une d'elle était dans le coin.

A vrai dire, elle aimait peut être un peu trop passer du temps avec elles, mais essayait de l'ignorer. Pas la peine de gâcher quelque chose de cool. Lapis et Peridot avaient un lien entre-elles incroyablement serré et grandissant qu'elle aurait pu envier mais qu'elle se surpris à juste apprécier. Elles la faisaient se sentir comme une part de cette maison, pas comme une invitée non-voulue ou la troisième roue du carosse.

Donc, si elle aimait comment Peridot se serrait contre elle quand elles regardaient un film, ou la façon de Lapis de la porter pour l'emmener sur le toit ... Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

* * *

La question fut abordée lors d'une après-midi des plus banale, un jours calme où les trois gemmes paraissaient dans le camion réaménagé en sofa, la télé diffusant un épisode de la saison un dont Amethyste n'avait aucune idée du nom. Lapis semblait aussi peu investie que d'habitude, mais Peridot était assis à quelques centimètres du poste, le regard hypnotisé par l'écran.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Percy voulait embrasser deux personnes ? " Elle demanda soudainement.

" Pour commencer, ça résoudrait tout ce problème de triangle amoureux." Dit Lapis du tac au tac.

" Non, non, je veux dire ... Est-ce-qu'il _peux_ faire ça ? "

" Pourquoi pas ? " répliqua Amethyste. " Enfin, à partir du moment où ils sont tous ok avec ça. "

" Ce n'est pas un ... problème ? "

" Seulement s'ils mentent à propos de ça ou autre chose, " Dit Amethyste en haussant les épaules " Plus de deux personnes peuvent sortir ensemble, tu sais. "

" Pas dans Camps Pining Heart. " dit Peridot, se tournant vers elle avec de grands yeux.

" Ouais, bein, ça n'arrive pas souvent à la télé. "

" A part ça, je n'ai pas d'autres sources d'informations ! "

" Ouais je sais, les choses sont justes comme ça parfois, " Répondit Amethyste " La télé ne fonctionne pas pareil que la vraie vie. "

" Raaah, pourquoi la Terre est aussi _compliquée_ ? " Peridot tapa ses poings sur la carlingue de frustration. " J'aimerais juste savoir quel est le protocole correct ! "

" Oh, d'accord, euh ..." Amethyste s'arrêta, pensant. " Le plus important est que Percy parle à chaque personne avant de les embrasser, ou de sortir avec, ou autre avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Genre, tu ne serais probablement pas heureuse que Lapis aille embrasser -je ne sais pas- Pearl, sans t'en parler. Mais que, si toi Lapis et Pearl parlez ensemble de ça en premier lieu, et que vous êtes toutes d'accord, là ya pas de problème. "

" Pourquoi j'embrasserais Pearl ? " Demanda Lapis, complêtement déconcertée. " Et pourquoi Peridot aurait quoi que se soit à voir là dedans ? "

" Parce que vous sortez ensemble, évidemment." répondit Amethyste.

" On sort ensemble ? "

" _On sort ensemble_?! " Répéta Peridot, le bleu s'étalant sur ses joues.

" Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? " Demanda Amethyste, confuse.

" Bien sûr que non. " répondit Lapis, fronçant les sourcils. " Peridot sort clairement avec _toi_. "

" Attend, quoi !? " Elle tourna la tête de l'une à l'autre " Non, non pas possible, elle sort avec toi. Vous avez tous ces trucs de copines de chambre avec des délires artistiques ! "

" Mais tu es celle qui sort avec elle à Beach City tout le temps et qui viens ici pour passer du temps avec elle. "

" Ça c'est juste des trucs d'amies ! Et je viens pour passer du temps avec toi aussi !"

" Ça veux dire qu'on sort ensemble ?" demanda-elle, penchant la tête sur le coté " Et à propos de Peridot ? "

" Je ne savais pas que je savais pas que je sortais avec qui que se soit ! " S'exclama la concernée, le visage d'un bleu menthe à l'eau, le regard tourné vers le sol.

" Si personne ne sait avec qui elle sort, " dit Lapis, froidement" Je crois que ça ne compte pas."Elle tourna ses yeux vers Amethyste qui'elle pensait être l'experte en la matière. " N'est-ce pas ? "

" Euh, ouai, je ne crois pas, non. "

" Donc, aucune de nous ne sort avec personne. " Sur cette conclusion, elle retourna à l'écran de la télévision.

" Oh " Souffla Peridot calmement.

Amethyste se tourna vers elle. " Ça va P-dot ?"

"Oui bien sûr" répondit-elle immédiatement, malgré qu'elle machouillais son pouce de manière anxieuse. " Je ne comprends juste pas les rituels terriens ! "

"Hé eh. Désolé pour toute cette confusion Homegirl* " Amethyste placa sa main sur le haut de sa tête en continuant de regarder l'épisode, Lapis rembobinnant jusqu'au moment où elles étaient avant qu'elles ne soit déconcentrées. Peridot resta calme le reste du temps, sans paraître particulièrement impliquer dans la séries.

Une fois la vidéo terminée, Lapis éteignit l'écran et demanda avec curiosité " Peridot ? "

" Quoi ? "

" Est ce que _toi_ , tu veux embrasser deux personnes ? "

Peridot se redressa d'un coup, heurtant sa tête contre Lapis " OUILLE, ouille, ouille, ouille. " Elle frotta sa gemme, essayant de cacher son rougissement d'embarras qui était apparue d'un coup sur ses joues " Pardon. "

Lapis attendis juste, sa main pressant piteusement son propre front.

"... Peut-être ? " Dit peridot et tentant de ne regarder aucune des deux gemmes qui l'entouraient."Je-Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais réellement réalisé un rituel de baiser dans un premier temps, donc peut-être que je me trompe ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est plus dans ...dans la sensation de notre relation, parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup passer du temps avec chacune de vous et je crois que ça signifie quelque chose et- et je ne sais pas ce que je veux excatement, mais il y a quelque chose ! " Elle ferma fort ses yeux, s'attendant au pire.

" Tu ... Vraiment ? " Dit Lapis doucement, juste avant qu'Amethyste n'ouvre la bouche pour parler." Tu veux que ... qu'on se mette en couple ? " L'incrédulité sonnait dans sa voix.

" Et Amethyste, "Ajouta elle, continuant de les éviter du regard." Affirmatif "

" Mais pourquoi ? "

Elle sourcilla " Je ne sais pas, c'est juste comme ça ! "Elle répondit sur la défense " Ce n'est pas ma faute si je vous veux ! "

Lapis devint d'un coup silencieuse.

"Tu devrais foncer" Dit Amethyste "N'importe qui peux voir que toi et Peri êtes parfaites l'une pour l'autre. "

" Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, " Répondit-elle après une longue pause " Sors avec elle. Tu serais bien meilleur pour elle. "

" Eh ? Non, écoute, j'apprécie que tu soit gentille en voulant ne pas m'exclure de ça mais ..."

" Je ne suis pas _gentille_. Je dit que tu es juste un bien meilleur choix que moi. "

" Tu veux rire ? Je suis un gros gâchis. "

" Je suis bien pire. "

" Mais- "

" Vous ne voudriez pas arrêter ça toutes les deux ?! " Cria Peridot.

Leurs regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle.

" J'ai dit ET ! Je vous aime TOUTE LES DEUX, vous êtes mon choix toutes les deux, et je vous trouve toutes les deux géniales ! " Elle se trifouilla les cheveux " Si aucune de vous n'aimes l'idée, dites le juste ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de - d'essayer de me convaincre que vous êtes nulles ! "

" Per- "

" Je n'aurait jamais due en parler, je suis stupide-" Ses lêvres tremblèrent et elle les serra fortement.

" Peri, non, attend, c'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire" Dit Amethyste vivement, se tendant vers elle.

Peridot se leva pour lui échapper, refusant de la regarder. "Si, mais c'est pas grave. Oubliez juste ce que j'ai dit. " Sa voix craquant sur la fin.

" Attends ! " De minces doigts bleus attrapèrent le poignet de Peridot, Lapis fixant sa main comme si elle ne savait plus comment la bouger.

La petite gemme pris son souffle avant de lever des yeux plein de larmes vers Lapis.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t'elle, d'une toute petite voix.

Lapis la regarda, puis regarda Amethyste et échoua son regard quelque part entre les deux. " J'aime l'idée, " Dit-elle finalement. " Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ... Pourquoi moi. Mais j'aime ça, d'accord ? "

Elle opina lentement, toujours gelée sur place.

" Amethyste ? " L'encouragea Lapis, semblant inhabituellement troublée.

" Je- Oui. Oui, moi aussi. Parce que je vous adore les filles." Sa gorge se serra "Je pensait juste ... Toi et Lapis, vous avez déjà quelque chose ensemble, et je ne veux pas me mettre sur votre chemin. "

" Mais, tu n'es pas du tout sur notre chemin, n'est ce pas Lapis ? "

" Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien en premier lieu." Dit-elle.

Peridot la regarda impatiemment.

Lapis poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le front. " Evidemment que sur n'est pas _sur notre chemin,_ Amethyste. Si on ne voulait de toi, on te l'aurait dit. "

" Un point pour toi. " Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. " Donc, euh, je crois que maintenant ... on peux dire qu'on sort vraiment ensemble ? "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Peridot avec espoir.

" Vraiment, " Amethyste tendit la main et lui donna une pichenette sur la joue. " Prépare-toi à sortir avec moi !"

Elle ricana un peu, ses yeux brillants de bohneur.

" Et pour toi ? " Demanda-elle à Lapis, qui regardait le sol, le visage sans expression." Tu nous rejoins ? "

"Je ... n'ai pas eu de très bonne expériense en matère de 'relation'. " Murmura-t'elle.

" Hey, on est toute plutôt nouvelle là-dedans, il n'y a pas de souci. "

" Je ne sais pas ..."

Peridot se rapprocha de Lapis et posa une main sur ses genoux. "Ce n'est pas parce que ta dernière relation était horrible que ça signifie que _tu_ étais horrible."

Lapis ne répondit pas.

" Mais c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas. On resteras colocataire ! "

" Ouaip, on continueras à trainer ensemble de toute façon. " Approuva Amethyste, ébouriffant les cheveux de Lapis déjà en pagaille.

Lapis expira doucement, et leva lentement la tête pour les regarder. " J'ai envie d'essayer, " Dit-elle, incertaine. " Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous croyez tellement en moi, mais j'adore être avec vous, et je vous aime vous, donc ... oui. "

" _Oui_! " Peri la pris dans ses bras et la serra, la joie l'irradiant " Merci ! "

Elle rigola, avec cette espèce de grognement qu'Amethyste avait toujours trouvé adorable, en serrant en retour Peridot, et regardant Amethyste par dessus son épaule.

" Merci est au pluriel au passage. " Ajouta Peridot " Je crois que tu es promue de colocataire honoraire à petite-amie. "

Amethyste souris et rejoignit le câlin, Peridot béat, en sandwish entre leurs deux corps " Awwww ! Merci ! Je savais que tout ses mangas shojos déteindrais sur vous ! "

Lapis lui tira la langue.

" Ça veux dire qu'on peux _toutes les trois_ sortir ensemble maintenant ? " Demanda Peridot excitée.

" Sure. " Répondit Amethyste. " Eh Lapis, tu n'es pas encore allée à Funland, hein ? On pourrais te montrer ! "

" Et les prix ferait d'excellents objets commémoratifs pour nos meep worp ! "

" Comment dire non à ça ? " Ris Lapis.

" Yeah ! " Amethyste allait se lever mais s'arrêta. " Attend, nan, il est déjà tard. On devrait y aller demain plutôt. "

" Ça marche, " Approuva Lapis. " Je crois qu'on ferais mieux de rester ici pour cette nuit. On peux juste continuer à regarder Camp pining Hearts ? "

" Bien sûr qu'on peux, il n'y a pas de rêgles !" Elle se dessouda du câlin pour attraper quelques couvertures et s'installer de façon à recouvrir les deux autres gemmes pour les mettre bien au chaud. " Nuit marathon entres petites-amies ! "

Lapis se glissa à côté d'elle, souriant un peu quand Peridot leur grimpa dessus pour les rejoindre. " Et donc, à propos de s'embrasser ? " Demanda Amethyste une fois que la petite gemme fut confortablement installé.

Le visage de Peridot devint d'un beau bleu-vert et elle remonta la couverture jusque sur son nez. " Comment ça ? " Demanda-elle.

" Toujours intéressée ? " répliqua Amethyste avec un sourire.

" _Maintenant_ ? "

" Ouai, maintenant, " Rigola-t'elle " A part si tu préfères prendre un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine ? "

" C'est parfait maintenant " Répondit-elle en couinant " Comment – comment faut-il exactement se coordonner pour un baiser à trois personnes ? "

Amethyste haussa les épaules.

" Comme ça, " Lapis se pencha et embrassa la joue de Peridot. Elle prolonga l'instant juste quelques secondes avant de se tourner et d'embrasser la joue d'Amethyste à son tour. " Voilà. " Sa voix ne sonnait pas tout à fait confiante alors qu'elle cassait le contact visuel.

Amethyste pouvait sentir la chaleur monter sur ses joues alors qu'elle fixait Lapis, et Peridot avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

" ... Est-ce que j'ai fait ça bien ? "

" Définitivement, " répondit Amethyste, penchant sa tête pour que les lèvres puissent atteindre la joue de Lapis. " Bon travail. Viens par ici, Peri, Que je puisse t'attraper. "

Peridot grimpa par dessus les jambes de Lapis, à moitié sur ses genoux, se levant vers elle, attendant la suite.

Elle sourit et embrassa Peridot gentiment, heureuse quand la plus petite gemme lui retourna le geste directement.

" Encore un, " Déclara-t'elle en se tournant vers Lapis et se mettant totalement sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir atteindre sa joue confortablement. " Baisé accompli ! " Elle s'allongea sur les deux autres, un peu embarrassée. " C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en à l'air à la télévision. " Marmonna-t'elle dans les genoux d'Amethyste.

" Je parie qu'on a juste besoin de pratiquer un peu," taquina légèrement Amethyste, frottant ses épaules contre Lapis. " On va s'amuser, n'est-ce pas Lapis ? "

Lapis souris, se laissant aller dans cette étrange pile de câlin qu'elles avaient commencée à former. "Ouai, on va bien s'amuser."

* * *

*Fait référence à Homeworld, la civilisation d'origine des gemmes, c'est intraduisible sans totalement ruinée le truc, et c'est relativement compréhensible comme ça alors je laisse telle qu'elle.


End file.
